legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving in Andrion's World) Alex: Alright we're here! Jack: Now what? Foxtrot: We get inside the castle that's what! Vivienne: Wow so this is a castle? Maisy: Wow. Pretty cool. Jack: Whoa you 4 are here?? Jake: Yeah we followed you. Jack: Oh. Miles: Just be careful while you're here okay? She could be anywhere. Jason; How hard could it be to find one little girl dress in modern clothes in a place like this? Jordan: PLEASE! STOP! JINXING!! Jason: Sorry! Jessica: Let's just hurry! Who knows how long it'll be before Cloe gets back! (All the heroes rush in the city to begin to figure where Diana is) Alex: Let's hurry this up! Miles: Right away! Kyle: We're so dead.... (Back at the house, Erin and Slimer are seen watching T.V) Erin:...... Slimer: So. Feeling better? Erin: I guess so. Slimer: Good. Erin: I kinda wish there was something good on TV. Slimer: We can watch a movie! Erin: Not really in the mood for that. Slimer: Wanna play video games? Erin: Eh. Slimer: Want me to give you another massage? Erin:....Eh, sure go for it. Slimer: Yes! (Slimer goes over to Erin before the door is heard being knocked on) Erin: Hm? Cloe: *Voice* Hello? Defenders? Erin: *Gasps and panic whispers* Its Cloe! She's early! Slimer: *Whisper* Crap! (Erin gets up and approaches the door before opening it, revealing Cloe) Erin: H-Hey Cloe! Cloe: Hey Erin! Erin: I-I-I wasn't expecting you for a f-few more hours! Cloe: Oh I finished up early so I thought I'd come by now. Erin: Great! Cloe: Where is everyone? House looks empty. Erin: They took Diana out to...hang out! Cloe: Hang out? Where? Erin: T-The... The uh... Slimer: *Pops up* THE PARK! Erin: ! Y-Yesyesyesyes the park! The others are at the park! Cloe: Oh. I see. *Sees SLimer* Wait who's this? Erin: Oh, this is my friend! Slimer! Slimer: Hi! Cloe: Oh a friend of Erin huh? Slimer: Yep! *Wraps arms around Erin* She's my bestie! Erin: Heheh yep. Totally besties. Cloe: Aww well isn't that cute? (The two girls just smile at cloe) Cloe: Well I should head to the park. Erin and SlimeR: NOO!! Cloe: !! Erin: Uh I mean uh... *Grabs Cloe's hand* Let them hang out with Diana a little longer! And now that you're here, you and me can hang out! Cloe: Really? Erin: Yeah! I mean it has been awhile! Cloe: That's true... I guess I'm early so I can spare a little time. Erin: AWESOME! *Pulls Cloe inside* We can talk, share stories, all kind of things! Cloe: Yeah, we could! Erin: Sweet! Come on Slimy! Slimer: YAY! (Slimer closes the door as Erin leads Cloe the living room) Erin: *thinking* GUYS! FIND DIANA! NOW!! (Elsewhere, Diana is seen on her throne waiting) Diana: Have you all found it yet? Teragan: Your loyal follower are searching every inch of the base my lady. No luck so far. Diana: Maybe I should help find it. (Diana tries to get off the throne but Teragan puts her back) Teragan: Nonononono my lady! Please don't trouble yourself! I promise we'll find it! Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs